The Need to Run
by justsukiya
Summary: “You consider a person not even willing to fight for his/her own survival not pathetic?” Complaints after a run from Bakura’s classmate also partner of another life-time reveal his and her mindsets on their past lifestyles. BakuraxOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or any of its characters.

A/N: Bakura has been given his own body and another chance to redeem himself through life. Natsumi is the reincarnated form of Bakura's past helper when he was a thief and also romantic interest. The story could be considered to take place after the series or even slight AU-ish if preferred; meant to be an easy piece and a simple look into Bakura's world. Please be kind~

* * *

_The Need to Run_

Bakura watched Natsumi as she tried to jump over the hurdles during gym class. When did she get this bad? It was almost embarrassing to watch. Thank God that she didn't have to help him out on his nightly escapades in this lifetime. She will never be able to make it through with her current speed. It was pretty funny.

One after another she knocked them down as she unsuccessfully tried to speed past the others. Her shins had to be hurting like hell. Finally, Natsumi completed her final round. She wiped off the sweat drops sliding down her face as she dragged her body to the empty seat next to Tea.

"Damn Natsumi, you look like a dying dog," sneered Bakura.

Natsumi glared at Bakura as she tried to catch her breath and used her hands to soothe her legs.

"You know Natsumi, you look like you could use a little training," Malik said while putting his arm on her shoulder.

"No thanks. I hate running. I am not going to do it unless I need to," Natsumi replied, shrugging Malik's arm off.

"Aww. What's wrong with running?" asked Tea.

"I hate it. I even hate running for my life. I swear I'm not even going to do it if a psychotic dog with rabies was after me. I'd probably panic and try, but then I would just get tired of escaping. I might as well just stop and let it get at me. Painful death, sure, but if I'm not going to make it, why bother?" said Natsumi.

Bakura froze as he listened to her explanation. When did she develop this way of thinking? Did she not think that it was thrilling those centuries ago when she was by his side? Did it affect her so negatively that it made such an imprint on her present life?

"Pathetic," spat Bakura.

Natsumi quickly turned towards Bakura and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean 'pathetic'?"

"You mean you consider a person not even willing to fight for his/her own survival not pathetic? You would just let your life go without a fight? You are weak physically and mentally. Do you not call that pathetic?"

"So you actually believe that fighting a worthless battle is meaningful? Does it make you a hero simply because you're fighting to your death? Why would you cause yourself more pain than necessary? Why can't I put happiness and comfort first? But you'd never understand that, would you?"

The others looked at the two quarreling in awe and confusion. Were they still arguing about running? The sound of the school's bell broke their trance, and they made their own way towards the lockers.

"Who does he think he is?" Natsumi questioned herself. "He's always like this, just throwing insults left and right. Why do I even bother with him?"

Yet, she knew that, on some twisted level, she was always attracted to him. She liked the fact that he teased her and the fact that he even verbalized anything to her at all. Bakura was rather exclusive as to who he talked to. She could at least say that they talked. She didn't mind that badly, anyways. She felt happy. He added color to her life. She was sure that Bakura also received some sort of amusement from her responses.

Great…She was as much of a masochist as he was a sadist...wonderful.

Natsumi slammed her locker door shut. Were things always this way? She sighed as she began to haul her books back home. Maybe she should steal one of those shopping carts to help her carry the books. No one was going to miss those.

Bakura hurriedly said goodbye to Ryou and quickly followed behind Natsumi as she walked out of the school doors. Why couldn't they be civil towards each other? Then again, when was he ever civil?

It was so difficult for him to listen and grasp what she said to him. Consider fighting to be worthless? Never. Bakura was no coward. Why couldn't she understand that to die fighting and at least trying to right the unjust wrongs unfairly bestowed upon him was more important than living a life with regret of never taking any action and dying a static life while dreaming of what could have been? To be or not to be, isn't that the famous question? Hamlet knew and understood the urgency and the gravity of the situation. His decision and end is forever remembered. She understood before. Why couldn't she understand that concept now?

Oh, but Natsumi did understand. She knew it all too well. She knew the necessity for Bakura to take action; after all, he was never the still and rational type, but she was the one who witnessed his passing, suffered the loss, and was forced to accept his death. It hurt her more to lose him than for her to lose some chance at avenging for some cause, as important as that might be. The dead were of the past, but the two of themwere living; they were the present and the future.

Why must he dwell on what was gone and not care for what is to come? Did he love vengeance so much more than love that love ranked second place or was it perhaps that they had not loved enough? Was it because she was not a part of his family? Even if they had married, she knew that he still would have gone through with his plan, and they would be in the exact position as they were now.

Hamlet's treatment towards Ophelia was unjustified. Did he not trust her? Did he not believe in her strength? No, it was because he knew exactly how strong she was and the potential of her actions. He wasn't scared of her revealing his plan, not entirely; he was more afraid of her being able to stop and prevent him from doing what he believed to be right. Look at what happened to her as a result – she went insane and committed suicide.

Was that what Bakura wanted her to do? To lose her mind; thus, causing him to not have a future and hold on to more death? Ridiculous. Women are always more emotional of the two genders, but their instincts are also always more accurate. Men, don't even know what they think with.

At least they didn't have to worry about that now. All is over. He must relive life the right way this time, and she finally received a second chance to be by his side. Not that she recognized that consciously, and even though her soul was having a party deep down inside, it was going to take a little more time for those ancient memories to resurface. Bakura hoped that she would figure it out soon enough. That girl took too much energy out of him. He'd never give up on her, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Bakura chuckled softly to himself when he saw that Natsumi stumbled after slightly twisting her ankle. It was rather funny to see her suffer once in a while.

"Damn Natsumi, were you always such an idiot?" Bakura asked while snatching Natsumi's books out of her hands.

"I am not an idiot," Natsumi defended herself and tried to grab her stack back.

"Don't be stupid. You can't carry this crap. It's going to kill you. It probably weights more than you already. Why do you need all of these anyways?"

"Well I didn't force you to carry them."

"They don't matter to me, but they must weigh a ton to you with your flimsy arms and legs." And true to his words, he was simply carrying the books with one arm by his side.

"Fine. Arrogant…b…person. Hey! Where are you going?"

"Seeing as the weather's rather hot today and that I'm so kind to do you such a big favor, I feel like getting a drink."

"Sure, sounds great."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? I never said that I was going with you," said Natsumi smilingly.

"Why I outta…" growled Bakura.

"What? Are you going to hit me?"

"Just you wait…"

Natsumi stuck out her tongue and ran away from him.

"Hey! Didn't you say you hated running?"

"Depends," winked Nasumi. "Maybe it's because I know I'll win this time."

Bakura shook his head and chased after the laughing girl. He would catch her for sure. She would not need to go far. He would not let her run for long. There was no longer a need to escape, no longer a need to live in the shadows, and no longer a need to dwell on people of insignificance. This time around he will be there, and he will protect her forever. It will finally be their time to win.


End file.
